1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a layer sequence of a semiconductor component, a passive semiconductor component and a method for manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention is concerned with a thermistor as a semiconductor component, for example, in bolometers. Polysilicon layers are conventionally employed as thermistors. Therein the temperature sensitivity of the resistance, the so-called TCR-value, can be adjusted over a range by doping of the polysilicon.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,225 a process is known for producing an integrated, infrared sensitive bolometer employing doped polysilicon with a TCR-value of between 1-2%/° C. The doping material is selected from arsenic, phosphorous and boron. The IR sensitive polysilicon layer is provided on a thermally insulated silicon oxide layer, which serves to inhibit temperature transmission to the substrate.
Likewise, a device useful as a bolometer array is known from EP 0 354 369, which is coupled to an integrated circuit with a boron doped amorphous SiH resistor.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,174 the use of WSiN-layers as resistors and diffusion barriers in integrated circuits is known. By adjusting the nitrogen content of these layers it is possible to adjust both the resistance value as well as the diffusion inhibiting effect with regard to oxygen in a targeted manner.
Likewise the use of WSiN-layers in MESFETs are know from Tabatabaie, K (1995); IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 42, No. 7, pp. 1205. The preferred use of these layers is likewise concerned with the diffusion inhibiting effect in combination with tempering processing during the production of GaAs-components.
No publications have until now disclosed in WSiN-layers the thermal characteristics depending upon the chemical composition of the layers, and in particular, with regard to the relationship between the TCR-value and nitrogen content.